Ferrous Moon
by Kitt Chaos
Summary: As the inheritor of Midnight Castle, Dana has become accustomed to the quirks and strange demands of the castle inhabitants. While she still planned to find the Mystery Chamber and determine what happened to her uncle, she also finds herself drawn into the lives of those who dwell in and around the castle. One, in particular, captivates her attention as no one has before.
1. Chapter 1

**Ferrous Moon**

**Summary** – As the inheritor of the eerie Midnight Castle, Dana has become accustomed to the quirks and strange demands of the castle inhabitants. While she still planned to find the Mystery Chamber and determine what happened to her uncle, she also finds herself drawn into the lives and destinies of those who dwell in and around the castle. One, in particular, captivates her attention as no one has before.

**Disclaimer** - I am only a player of Midnight Castle. I am in no way, shape, or form employed by Midnight Castle, Big Fish Games, or Elephant Games. I do not claim any sort of rights to any element of Midnight Castle with this story. It is purely for amusement. Events that occur in this story are not canon - that is they are not part of the official game. They are extrapolations based upon my experiences and thoughts about some of the characters in Midnight Castle.

**The Fandom** – Midnight Castle is a Hidden Object/Adventure Game hybrid offered by Big Fish Games (and with this information, you can find it if you'd like to give it a try). About a month after I started playing, I got bit by the writing bug and this story is the result. The character of 'Dana' is a persona to take the place of the player character in this story.

**To sum up** - this story is just for fun and nothing in it is official. Oh, and for any who haven't played up to level 14 in the game, it might contain spoilers.

_The full moon is nigh. Many rune stones are active now - we can't let our chances slip away! Henry picked up a soaked wet puppy at the doorstep of the castle, and he was naught but a wolf cub - and now, completely tamed. He already tries to protect little Anabel. March 1985_

**Prologue**

The Lord Chamberlain stood in front of the Wise Dragon, and while it seemed he was in the place of supplication before the mighty mythical beast, the argumentative tone he took showed that he, at least in his own mind, was the dragon's equal.

For his part, the dragon permitted the greater vampire the vanity, knowing that if it came to it, the Lord Chamberlain would never disobey one of his commands. Still, if holding a discussion permitted the issuing of the commands to be more palatable to the volatile vampire, and allowed him to keep his delusion of equal status, it didn't matter to the Wise Dragon. As long as his plans were completed, he didn't care what means were used.

"Transfer of Affection? A risky spell at the best of times and the knight's affection is rather - ardent," the Lord Chamberlain noted.

"No, the long way around. Unless I am completely mistaken, our latest young quester for the Mystery Chamber holds a measure of fascination for our earnest knight," the Wise Dragon replied mildly.

The Lord Chamberlain wrinkled his nose in distaste. "An ancient dragon and a greater vampire matchmaking - our involvement must never become widely known."

"Oh, I don't know. Who better than a Wise Dragon to help humans find true love?"

"As you wish. _My _involvement must never become widely known."

"I know very well that for all your demands and brusqueness with our knight you are actually rather fond of him." The dragon managed to pin the Lord Chamberlain with a steely, yet indulgent stare.

"Hmph. The way he keeps waving that stupid rose of his around - makes me want to haul off and hit him," the Lord Chamberlain grumbled crossly.

"He has a good reason for it. You are the one who insists that he maintain his position in the Castle Entry. Anabel would not have the same difficulty he does, and he would be happier outside guarding the castle gates - not to mention keeping anyone unsavory from getting close to his beloved Anabel."

"She'd be that much closer to me. She drives me batty enough where she is."

"So, in the final analysis, you don't get along well with anyone."

"I tolerate you."

The dragon laughed, a deeply rumbling sound filling the chamber and shaking spiders loose from their cobwebs. "Yes, very well then. While we will not use magic to directly change our knight's feelings, we must still ensorcel him."

"How do you mean?"

The dragon became pensive. "Even for one of his kind, he is unique. Extraordinary, actually. Things would have been much simpler for him if his mother had survived, and he never found this castle... Still, this old dragon will do his level best to help - as I have since the beginning. I think perhaps he has forgotten his own nature, due to our needful interference in the natural way of things. Perhaps it is time he be reminded of that."

The Lord Chamberlain was one of the few beings who could follow the intricate twists and turns of the Wise Dragon's thoughts. "I suspected this day would come. We need to craft the Argent Collar."

"And do you have the items you need?"

"When do I ever?" The Lord Chamberlain sighed.

"Have the Iron Knight give the quest to find them to our young quester - Dana, is it?"

"That is her name, but why?"

"They must interact with each other if he is to lose his singular focus on Anabel. I won't employ force, but I have no compunction about using proximity to start the process rolling. Besides, our young knight will soon have a drastic change in his circumstances - why not give him some 'normal' memories to comfort him during the hardships he will soon face?" the Wise Dragon suggested. "I will leave dealing with the Iron Knight to you. Make certain that when the next phase begins, young Dana visits me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

He dropped his hand holding the rose to his waist as the door to the Castle Entry opened. The young woman, as always, brought the scent of the wide outdoors wafting through the whole place. That original blast of fresh air never lasted, there were too many other sources of smells, far stronger and far less appealing nearby, but the Iron Knight treasured the moment of relief. Whenever Dana stood near, he could still smell tiny bits of those wholesome scents clinging to her hair and clothes. He liked it when the Lord Chamberlain gave him a mission for her to gather mystical items; not only would she enter the Castle Entry several times while she was on such a mission, but she would have to talk with him many times as she returned to give him the items. The respite from the foul odors of the Castle Entry was precious indeed, but...

"Good day, Iron Knight. I hope you aren't too mad I took your money at the dice table last night!" Dana winked.

Oh, yes. He double tapped the dice to turn a six into a one and give her the win on the last throw. What use did he have for money? He was paid for his guardian services, but never had a chance to spend it. He never left the castle environs further than the Inn, didn't drink alcohol, and only played against Dana at the table and even then, for pretty low stakes.

"Not at all," he smiled gravely. There was something disturbing about the normally welcome miasma of scent surrounding the castle quester. He had been able to tell, if not at a glance, though the family resemblance was strong, then certainly at first sniff, that this young woman was indeed related to the last owner of Midnight Castle. That smell upon her skin, her own scent, was the same.

So too was the faint smell of flowers and freshness clinging to her clothes and hair, a combination of the toiletries she used and the airy outdoors, full of open sky, flowers, trees, brush growing on the hillside... Outside. Something in him longed, deeply, for outside. Sometimes the solid and ominous presence of the four stone walls around him filled him with a near-paralyzing fear that they wanted to close in and crush him. He wished he could throw off the shackles of duty and honor and leave the castle. He lifted his rose to his nose to clear the heady scent of the outdoors and quell the longing to abandon his post and leave the castle never to return.

Anabel's scent of roses, that too clung in minute amounts to Dana's clothes. It was a bit stronger today, which meant that Dana had stopped to converse with the girl at the front gate. There had been a disturbing change in Anabel's faint essence lately, a hint of moist earth, or the not-quite clean scent of rotting leaves. It disturbed him, reminding him of something else, another not-welcome scent, but he couldn't place it.

"I have a quest for you. There is need for the Argent Collar. I need you to bring the components for it to me," the Iron Knight said.

"The Argent Collar? I know you won't tell me, you guys never do, but what does it do?" Dana asked.

The Iron Knight smiled. Yes, they rarely told Dana what the various mystical items she gathered and crafted for them were for. Some of them he didn't even know himself. He often wondered if the Lord Chamberlain thought he was too stupid to understand. Perhaps, given the unsavory ingredients required to make some of them, the Lord Chamberlain was trying to protect him from knowing too much about something very dark. He knew there was a ghost in the basement, and that the basement was more like a dungeon even at the best of times. "Actually, I have no idea. The Lord Chamberlain told me only to have you get the components for it. I get to give them to him."

"I'm glad. He's nice enough, with his words, but his eyes are cold, like Anabel's have become," Dana said. "I'd much rather bring things to _you_."

Anabel's eyes were cold? She'd not come into the Castle Entry for a long while, and the Iron Knight hadn't been able to catch her at the Inn. What could have happened to the sweet girl to change her? He fretted and lifted the rose to breathe in the scent that most strongly reminded him of his friend. They had been playmates in a forgotten garden overrun with rose bushes when Anabel had been a tiny child. He dropped his hand again, to catch the faint, clean scent of the outdoors once more before sending Dana on her way with the new quest.

"Yes, well. All I do know is you will need to find the Orb of Moonlight, the Buckle of Full Moon, and the Beast's Plumage. I get to give them to the cranky Lord Chamberlain once you've brought them to me."

"Cranky?" Dana asked.

"Yes, even more than usual. He seems to be rather upset about something, so dear Dana, do make haste," the Iron Knight smiled faintly as he issued his gentle command.

Dana grinned in return. "As much as I can. I'm going to have to rummage about for the specific items to get into and open other places to find the bits and pieces for the crafting of these three objects. It will take me a while."

"You know where to find me." The Iron Knight sighed, lifting his rose to breathe in the comforting scent again. Dana shocked both of them by dashing forward and catching the Iron Knight in her arms in a quick, impulsive hug.

"Ouch! Your armor isn't exactly meant to allow anyone to do that!" Dana exclaimed, nevertheless completing her plan and landing a kiss on the knight's cheek before stepping back to the distance proscribed by propriety. "Yeah, I won't be doing that again. I just had a sudden feeling..." She shivered, and wrapped her arms around herself. "Don't you go anywhere, okay?" Dana winked, and dashed out the front door.

The Iron Knight looked around. "Where would I go?" He glanced down and realized his rose had fallen and been crushed by Dana's surprising action. He knelt to pick it up. "I wonder what dark omen this portends?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

I've spent so much of my time in and around Midnight Castle alone. The people of the castle are generally so wrapped up in what seems to be dire matters of a personal nature that they are often brusque, or even rude to me. I've become accustomed to their demands for items, and their varied and somewhat strange ways, so I guess they aren't trying to be rude, or at least I think they aren't trying to be. It's almost as if the castle and its surroundings are so isolated that most of the castle folk have forgotten the niceties of polite interactions. It had rubbed me the wrong way at first; the way everyone had treated me as if I were some sort of lowly servant who had to earn their help when I'm the owner of the castle they are all squatting in, but I quickly realized the truth is deeper and far darker than that.

Midnight Castle might be the edifice bequeathed to me upon my uncle's death, but at least some of these denizens have claims on the castle (or perhaps the castle has claims upon them) that existed before my ownership, perhaps even before my uncle owned the castle.

The Mystery Chamber with its promise of granting wishes – had my uncle found it? Or had he died trying to find it? How had he died? Was he truly dead, or just missing? There are mysteries surrounding my uncle's death and the only way to solve them is to learn all I can about Midnight Castle, the people whose destinies are woven into it, and find the Mystery Chamber myself.

I never really believed in a 'supernatural' world before arriving at the castle, though I hadn't really disbelieved, either. I never had cause to think about it one way or another. But, I'm a realist, even when the situation seems quite unreal. The skeleton in the Crypt, for example. Those fangs aren't just fake teeth added to some poor, unfortunate, dead lady. I would never claim I have any sort of psychic sense, but there's some – aura – around the Crypt, a long-suffering sadness that I feel every time I have to rummage in there.

And there's Anabel. The girl had been strange, at first; a bit hostile, a bit rude, but as human (or very nearly so) as I myself am. After that one mission I completed for her though, Anabel has changed radically. It's far more than just a change of clothes, a more wild hairstyle, and different cosmetic choices: Anabel has changed all the way down to her core. I hesitate to say that Anabel has become evil, but she has most certainly become dark – very dark, and very callous, especially with her 'offer' to bring me into her vampire league. As a result, I most certainly believe in the existence of vampires, now.

Oh, if I think about it for too long I'll end up going in mental circles like I always do. Better to focus on my current errand for the Iron Knight. Let's see, I'm going to need the Heart of Moonlight to craft the Orb of Moonlight. Hmm, that's in the Stone Gargoyle - in the Castle Entry. Funny how he always seems to give me the items that I need to find in the Castle Entry. I wonder what that means? It sure seems as though there are secrets, other than the location of the Mystery Chamber and what happened to my uncle, all around Midnight Castle. I still sort of can't believe that Anabel is now a full-blown vampire, but she felt forced to change for some exceedingly urgent reason...

"Hi, Anabel!"

"I'm still recovering - come back when I feel better," Anabel said. She looks pretty pale today. Wonder why she still hangs around outside, instead of finding a place away from the daylight inside. Granted, it's never particularily sunny around the castle, but still, it can't be the best thing to be in the daylight at all, now that she is a vampire.

"All right. I'm heading up to the Belfry," I told her. Anabel waved me on my way.

Hmm, thinking of the supernatural - the Lord Chamberlain has advanced in some way among vampire society, and Salty Took has been poisoned, but remains as a ghost. I sort of feel guilty for that. I fear... The Iron Knight... I couldn't bear it if I...

Oh, what am I saying? Best for me to focus on my current quest. Let's see, the Stardust Crystal is in the case of the Dead Ambassador. I need another Links of Steel to open his case, but here's the Belfry, all filled with junk again after the last time I straightened it up. I suppose I could rummage about in the Broken Carriage for an extra Runestone after this. It's really strange how all the abandoned areas around this creepy castle seem to keep filling with the exact items I need - but conceal them in a ton of junk at the same time. Perhaps each one is haunted by its own semi-helpful, junk-obsessed ghost?

Wow, junk-obsessed ghosts? Yeah, I've been hanging around here too long. I'm going to have a really hard time dealing with normal people again once I find the Mystery Chamber if I'm not careful. Although, now that I think about it, normal is rather boring. I mean, this place is creepy and sometimes grotesque, but... Well, there's an eerie sort of beauty to it, too. How many people get to meet a dragon, much less run around doing errands for him? And I know not one but two vampires, two ghosts, a troll, and...

The Iron Knight. Oh, if only things were different. What's this glint of silver? Oh, a stupid bottle. I can tell The Iron Knight has some tie to Midnight Castle. When I find the Mystery Chamber will I understand it? If he's - trapped, or connected to the castle in some way, can I free him? And the others, too... Maybe Anabel didn't want to become a vampire...

Gee, where's the Links of Steel? Okay, there's a ribbon; that ugly bracelet that always fakes me out; a kettle; shoo, little bird, you're standing on... The Links of Steel! Huh, I always seem to find things faster when I'm thinking about other stuff. It's not hard to daydream about the Iron Knight. I wonder what's going on with that mask of his, perhaps there's a scar he's hiding? He's handsome enough it wouldn't change anything if he had a scar. Maybe, if I get to know him better, I'll ask.

Best not to bother Anabel again as I head toward the hill leading away from the castle. Whew, that's a hike. Why hasn't someone hauled this broken carriage away? Now I am wondering if it might be haunted and the ghost won't let anyone move it, though it will let me look through all the junk. I guess I'm just lucky that only birds and mice seem to be interested in living in the thing. I'm not sure what I'd do if a fox or wolf moved in. I highly doubt they'd let me rummage through their den for - ah, the Runestone!

Okay, Stardust Crystal first. I get to go through the Castle Entry and at least wave at the Iron Knight. Then I can come back for the Heart of Moonlight and see him again. It's not the most efficient, but I get to visit with the Iron Knight a bit more. I'm not sure why I've got such apprehension about him all of a sudden. I really hope nothing happens to hurt him. I don't want him to become a ghost like Salty!

"Hi, Iron Knight!"

"Dana." The Iron Knight dropped his rose from his nose and smiled faintly at me. "I trust you are hard at work finding the items I need?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course. I guess the Lord Chamberlain has been bugging you, hmm?"

The Iron Knight coughed to cover a laugh. "Let me simply say that he has expressed in no uncertain terms that as soon as I have the items from you I am to give them to him – and he is most eager to get a hold of them."

"Well, I better make haste then. See ya!" I waved as I walked through the archway into the Throne Hall.

The Lord Chamberlain's eyes are cold even though they glow a faint red as he looks up and sees me.

"Ah, Dana. Good, ahem, day to you. How fortunate to see you – there are three items I require. You may fetch them for me," the Lord Chamberlain said.

"Oh, I may, may I?" I replied. The way he talks, all passive-aggressively polite, rubs me the wrong way. I don't trust him at all.

"What was that, my dear?" the Lord Chamberlain replied.

"Nothing."

"Very well. I need the Burden of Obedience, the Card of Destiny, and the Binding Fate."

Geez, three items I have to gather other items for to craft. And I know that the three items I'm getting for the Iron Knight he's going to give to the Lord Chamberlain. Why didn't he just have the Iron Knight ask me to get these? What is he up to?

"Wonder what they are all for?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Not surprisingly, with his supernatural hearing, the Lord Chamberlain heard me. What was suprising was that he answered. "I need to bring an unexpectedly unruly dog to heel." He started that unpleasant laugh that set my hair on end. Yeah, time to get out of here.

I quickly slotted the two sets of the Links of Steel, along with two Black Lily flowers into the Dead Ambassador's case. It opened and I grabbed the item without really even looking at it. I just wanted out of the Throne Hall as quick as possible. The Lord Chamberlain's evil-seeming laugh followed me and sent eerie shivers down my spine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ferrous Moon – Chapter Three  
**

"You have all the items you need?" the Wise Dragon asked.

"Our clueless knight gave them to me just an hour past. If you will simply craft the Argent Collar, I can get my part of the plan started," the Lord Chamberlain replied a bit testily.

"Should I be concerned you are so eager?" the Dragon mused.

"Oh, I'm on board with the plan as a whole, but I trust you will not deny me my moment of fun."

"I've heard about the first part of your 'fun'. Creeping Dana out is perhaps not a wise course of action, and with what you must do to the Iron Knight... Take a care you do not create a new enemy by the end," the Wise Dragon advised.

The Lord Chamberlain waved his hand as if not concerned. "Him? What danger could he pose to me?"

"By the end? More than you think. Still, that has always been a blind-spot among your kind. You might also have a care about the other one."

"The niece? I'm certainly not worried about her!" the Lord Chamberlain sneered.

"'The niece' is now mistress of Midnight Castle - you should be worried. We don't even know what her wish would be should she find the Mystery Chamber. There's no way to know if it would free us from our fates or not." The dragon heaved a mighty sigh. "I trust they will be more reasonable than you."

"The Collar?" the Lord Chamberlain sighed himself and repeated in a bored tone of voice.

"Very well." The Wise Dragon turned, rummaged in a particular area of the chamber where the overall warp effect was most pronounced, and came up with gleaming ingots. He did it again, and then a third time until he formed a sizable pile of silver on the floor. A final dive into the strange warp and the dragon came up clutching a gold triangular talisman.

"What is that?"

"Oh, a Dragon Mark. Needed to power the crafting."

The Dragon possessed far more dexterity and delicacy with his front claws than the Lord Chamberlain expected as he placed the Orb of Moonlight, Buckle of Moonlight and Beast's Plumage in the proper places on top of the silver ingots. The Dragon Mark went on top, each mystical corner touching an item to activate the merge effect.

When the brilliant flash cleared, three objects remained. The Wise Dragon whisked the two outside objects out of sight faster than the Lord Chamberlain, vampire though he was, could follow, leaving behind a silver collar ringed with wicked, dull grey metal spikes. The Lord Chamberlain reached his cane down, hooked the tip through the collar and lifted it up.

"Why are the spikes flexible? Aren't they metal?" he asked.

"The are lunarium. It is a rather spongy sort of metal. Never fear, they will have the proper effect on the Iron Knight. He is particularly weak to their influence," the Wise Dragon explained.

"Hmph." The Lord Chamberlain lifted one edge of his coat and placed the Argent Collar in an inside pocket.

"I will be 'listening in'," the Wise Dragon advised mildly. "Don't terrorize that young one too much."

For an answer the Lord Chamberlain bared his teeth back to his fangs and glared before he realized he was trying to stare down and intimidate a powerful dragon. "I intend merely to alleviate my boredom, not injure him," The Lord Chamberlain rolled his eyes. "In any way," he added.

Not deigning to repeat his warning, the Wise Dragon merely stared at the vampire in an unnervingly neutral way.

The Lord Chamberlain left the Forbidden Tower and descended to the Dungeon of the Cursed, all the while dreaming of finding a way to poison an ancient dragon for daring to boss him around. He acknowledged by the end of the winding staircase that he didn't really want to kill the mystic reptile, but give him a giant stomach ache instead. He paused and looked around, basking in the desperate and somber atmosphere before crossing the wide chamber to the far end.

The Iron Knight was shackled by his wrists to the wall. His ankles were likewise shackled so he couldn't kick as the Lord Chamberlain approached.

"May I ask what in the hell you think you are doing?" The Iron Knight's right eye gleamed in blood-red tones in time with his intense question.

"You may, but I'm not inclined to answer," the Lord Chamberlain replied. "Recognize this?" The Lord Chamberlain turned his hand to show the Vampire's Sign, a powerful ring for a venerable vampire. "It increases my power enough to craft something very special."

The Lord Chamberlain strode over to a five foot tall iron-wrought stand holding a solid iron brazier that already had an impressive amount of gold coins in the bottom. "The Burden of Obedience." He pulled the item from his pocket and placed it on the gold. "The Card of Destiny," he said as he placed the second item. "And the Binding Fate." He produced a Unique Mark from under his jacket lapel and dropped it on the pile, finally placing his hand, the one with the Vampire's Sign, on top. The brilliant flash that combined the items into a new form also set the Lord Chamberlain's hand on fire. He looked at it curiously before waving it rapidly to subdue the flames. "That was unexpectedly painful, but worth the result." He reached into the bowl of the brazier and retrieved the new item. "The Lock of the Vampire Lord."

"I'm already sworn into obedient service to you, what more do you want?" the Iron Knight asked bitterly. "That item can't compel me to obey you any more than I already do!" He narrowed his eyes at the vampire. "No, you aren't going to try to snare Dana with that thing, are you? If her will is not her own, she can't find the Mystery Chamber! Haven't we learned that lesson the hard way?"

"I know that, you fool! No, your first instinct is the correct one. This item is for you. While it cannot compel more obedience from you - a pity, I'd love to have you literally groveling at my feet once in a while - it still has a purpose. It locks another artifact's effects in place until released. Only a vampire lord can open this lock."

The Iron Knight leaned forward and pulled against the wall, testing the strength of the shackles around his wrists for the umpteenth time. "As I am well and truly trapped, and you hold no respect for me where sensible discussion would do anything to change your twisted mind, why not get on with it?"

The Lord Chamberlain regarded the captured knight. "Ah fear, a heady bouquet, almost as sweet as that of blood. But I sense resolve as well, and you are a knight, tasked with the protection of the Castle Entry. I don't wish to be bitten or suffer a head butt so..." The Lord Chamberlain waved his hand, and the heavy ring, the Vampire's Sign gleamed. "There. A spell rendering you powerless to move or speak. Much better. Your voice was starting to annoy me." The Lord Chamberlain reached forward and removed the half-mask from the Iron Knight's face, revealing the whole and undamaged symmetry of it. The Iron Knight glared helplessly at him. "You know what happens if the Dawnshadow Mask is not returned to you - the pull of the moon on one of your kind reasserts itself." He crushed the fragile mask between both hands, dropping the ruined remains to the floor.

The Iron Knight managed a low growl.

The Lord Chamberlain laughed. "Yes indeed, you know. But it is the new moon this night, no use for us. And your 'condition' isn't long-lasting enough in any case." The Lord Chamberlain opened his coat and retrieved the gleaming silver collar. "This is a greater artifact, so you would have no knowledge of it. It is fashioned specifically for you." The vampire flexed one of the spikes. "I understand now why these are softer than they appear, given how the collar is to be used." He opened the collar and turned it so the spikes faced inward. "This goes around your neck, so. The spikes burrow into your skin, delivering the full impact of moonlight directly into your body - and you know what effect that will have on your - unique biology. Do try to resist the change, dear Iron Knight. I do so love to see others writhe in agony." The Lord Chamberlain looked around the oppressive chamber and breathed deep, as if enjoying an expensive perfume. "It has been a very long time since this place rang with a scream of true agony. Surely you will grant me that pleasure?"

The Lord Chamberlain darted forward quicker than the human eye could follow, and clasped the Argent Collar around the Iron Knight's unprotected neck. It instantly contracted, driving the spikes into its victim's flesh, and the Iron Knight convulsed against the irons chaining him to the wall.

"Lovely," the Lord Chamberlain sighed. He backed up and assumed a position standing on the floor where he could watch from the best angle. The Iron Knight glared, both eyes glinting a terrible red, at the vampire. For the next hour the Iron Knight alternated between spasms and convulsions, and glaring at his pitiless captor while strain showed in every line of his body and sweat poured down his face. One especially long convulsion brought the Lord Chamberlain stepping forward.

"Not long now. You have put up an impressive fight to remain human - far longer than I thought you could manage. You have my respect for that, but I can see you are finally losing. Look!" The Lord Chamberlain used his cane to tip the Iron Knight's head back so he could see his own hand, where it was trapped in an iron shackle above his head. Silver fur had sprouted during the last convulsion and not been reabsorbed. "Just let the change happen, give me the long, lovely scream I've been waiting so patiently for, and we can go forward with our plan."

The Iron Knight jerked his head sharply away from the Lord Chamberlain's cane so he could glare at the vampire lord. "Never!" He managed the single defiant word against the Vampire's Sign's spell binding his speech.

"Hmph. As you wish. It is inevitable, after all."

Another convulsion took the Iron Knight. This time, at the height of it, a sense of sudden surprise, as if someone had startled him somehow deep in his soul, made him falter in his resistance to the mystical forces seeking to reshape his body.

_Perhaps that was a dirty trick_, The Iron Knight heard in his mind. _but you have suffered enough, showing more resolve and stubbornness than I realized you held. I did not want to risk you disgracing yourself by giving the ghoulish one the scream he wanted._

_So, I've lost? _The Iron Knight could feel he had. Shackles bound him still, four of them, but they were around the four ankles of his wolfen feet, rather than a set on his human ankles and one on his human wrists. _And, you've been in on this, too? I did not realize the 'Wise' Dragon could also be so cruel. _A draconic chuckle sounded in his mind.

_Despite your best efforts, you could not have ultimately prevailed against the Argent Collar. It was designed to have this effect on you. As for lost? That presumes we are not still on the same side. I would have handled this differently, asking for your cooperation rather than forcing it, but the Lord Chamberlain wanted his bit of fun._

_My pain is his fun?! _The Iron Knight demanded.

_He believes it is. _The sense of a sigh passed across the Iron Knight's mind. _He will undoubtedly taunt you now that you have changed, but do not let it distress you. It was needful for my plan._

_Why does he always look down on me? _The Iron Knight couldn't help but ask, but he didn't expect an answer. The Lord Chamberlain was closer to the Wise Dragon than he was, both in proximity and power, and in everything else. The Iron Knight had always been something of an odd man out.

_I believe it is because he is jealous of you_, the Wise Dragon answered unexpectedly. _And, you should realize that I am fond of you. We share a bond the Lord Chamberlain, for all his long years and knowledge does not - that of the perception of the beast._

_Jealous? Of me?_

_Yes. You are the only one, of all of us now that Warren Took has become a ghost, who is both supernatural, and also human. The Lord Chamberlain, even if he doesn't realize it himself, is jealous of that, and that is why he treats you so dismissively. You still possess that which he can never have. Endure his taunting a little longer, young one, and do not dismay. There is a plan in place; more I cannot say._

The mental connection, which had never happened before, closed. The Iron Knight had a moment to wonder if the Lord Chamberlain and the Wise Dragon spoke mind to mind like this before the physical world asserted itself with a vengeance.

The foul 'dead thing that still moved' odor wafting from the elder vampire assaulted his now even more sensitive nostrils with an intensity that burned. He whimpered, flattened down to the ground in the newly instinctive urge to hide, and vainly covered his snout with both paws.

The Lord Chamberlain laughed. "Excellent! And you can't even hold that silly rose you use to mask my scent." The Iron Knight looked up, even though the stench was powerfully overwhelming. The Lord Chamberlain realized that's why he carried the rose? Was he - insulted - by it? Is that why...?

The vampire took advantage of his momentary distraction to dart forward and seal the Argent Collar around his neck with the Lock of the Vampire Lord. He laughed. "The Burden of Obedience, the Card of Destiny and the Binding Fate crafted into one - what could be a more perfect way to bring a wayward wolf to heel?" The Iron Knight charged forward and snapped his jaws on the air that a moment before had held the Lord Chamberlain's vulnerable hand. The renewed stench was punishment enough. The Iron Knight realized the last thing he'd ever want to do is actually manage to bite a vampire - undoubtedly the flesh was toxic. "Must I muzzle you?" The Lord Chamberlain asked mildly. "I could, I suppose, but it would only serve to humiliate you. The Lock of the Vampire Lord suffices in a mystical way so no physical muzzle is needed."

The Lord Chamberlain glanced at each shackle in turn, telekinetically opening them to release the Iron Knight. For his part, the Iron Knight, hackles raised, glared up at the vampire. The Lord Chamberlain turned and walked several steps away. The Iron Knight wondered if he was supposed to follow, even as a welcome breeze wafted the last of the vampire stench from the air. The Lord Chamberlain turned and smiled rather gently at him.

"Ah, do not look so hangdog, my hapless young puppy. Contrary to appearances, this is for your own benefit. As a wolf you are denied the power of human speech, but you are not released from your fate binding you to the castle or your vow to obey me." The Lord Chamberlain turned again, this time crossing the long chamber to the stairs that led up to the Throne Hall. "Meet with the Wise Dragon in the Forbidden Tower."

The odor-relieving breeze left with the Lord Chamberlain. Was he somehow using his psychic gift to fan the air on purpose? The Iron Knight pondered. Was he actually trying to _help_?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ferrous Moon – Chapter Four**

The Iron Knight, now a silver-furred wolf, padded into the Forbidden Tower, planted himself in the middle of the floor in front of the Wise Dragon and demanded, _What is going on?_

The dragon chuckled. "Direct, as always. Maybe a touch less polite than usual, but given what the Lord Chamberlain put you through, it's understandable."

_Which does not answer my question._

"True enough, my young friend. Very well, I will tell you what I can. Dana must gather some greater artifacts for me - artifacts that are found in the wild areas away from the castle. She will need protection, a guardian I can trust to keep her safe. Anabel has recently increased in her personal power; she will be able to ensure the protection of the castle while you are gone."

_But... But... What?! Anabel can protect...?!_

The dragon had begun to nod his great head when a new voice spoke up. "You will answer to the name 'Fluffy' while in this form. You will accompany the niece on her quests for the Wise Dragon to gain components for him. She will be in areas far more dangerous than those found around here - your task, even if it costs you your life - is to guard and protect her," the Lord Chamberlain commanded from the archway as he entered the tower.

"We discussed this!" the Wise Dragon roared as he slung his head around to glare at the vampire lord. "He is not going to be called 'Fluffy'!" The dragon shifted back to gaze at the wolf. "I suppose the rest of it is true, though I doubt you need to be commanded to protect her. We mystic creatures don't share personal names, real or assumed, readily with those of humankind but there might be need this time... We will give Dana the name 'Arden' to call you. As tempting as 'Argent' is, given the sheen of your fur, it is too close to the truth. She might intuit more than we want her to know." The dragon turned his head to regard the Lord Chamberlain again. "Go and fetch Dana and bring her here."

The vampire lord glared that it was a bold, direct command, apparently unhappy that it was witnessed by the Iron Knight. Locking gazes with the dragon proved to be reckless at best, so the Lord Chamberlain bowed, the extravagance of the motion pushing the gesture over the boundary into mocking, and left the chamber as abruptly as he entered.

_A morsel of payback for how he treated you,/em _the dragon offered mentally.

_I wouldn't have screamed, _the Iron Knight said in a low mental voice. _I would not have ever given him that satisfaction._

The Wise Dragon stared at the wolf for a long, unblinking moment. _Perhaps not. I startled you so that you would falter to save you from continuing to suffer needless pain. You resisted screaming, but you could not resist changing. The artifact's effect is undeniable._ "Now, a moment to discuss things," he continued aloud. "I need to make certain young Dana will be safe in your care. Oh, and feel free to reply vocally; dragons can communicate in any language, natural, supernatural, or otherwise."

The Iron Knight, in his silver wolf form, began to utter low growls, near whines, and thrumming trills that, true enough, the Wise Dragon understood as conversational words. "I could wish that Dana was not so driven to find out what happened to her uncle. I don't think the promise of the Mystery Chamber is enough to hold her without that understandable curiosity about her uncle's demise," the Iron Knight said.

"So, you have come to care for her well-being? Good, good. I must ask, what of Anabel? Where does she fall in your spectrum of affections?"

The Iron Knight dropped his head and gazed at his own front paws for a long moment at that. "I believe she has been avoiding me. I sense some change has overcome her, though I do not know what it could be. As always, she is very dear to me, but, though we are long-standing friends, she never regarded me as a man first. Perhaps it was that I was a wolf to her for so long, or perhaps it is that we were too young, and are now more like brother and sister. With Dana I am not hampered by my past."

"It is not your past though, or not merely your past. After all this can you tell me you do not remember who you really are even when you are beneath the fey-quelling touch of iron? Are you forgetting yourself?" the Wise Dragon asked.

"No, but... I know you can change me back. I know the Lord Chamberlain cannot go against your wishes," the Iron Knight stated.

The dragon semi-closed his eyes, which the Iron Knight knew was the same as a nodded head. "He maintains the lock on your form at my command," the Wise Dragon told him.

"But - why?"

"There is a reason we mythic creatures withdraw from the world of normal man, but there are some, of both sides, that can cross and interact with the other. Dana may be that sort from the world of men, and you may be that sort from the world of myth. She must know your nature - the fullness and duality of it - even as Anabel does -"

"And if she comes to regard me as Anabel does?" the Iron Knight asked bitterly.

"What you seek cannot be coerced or forced. It can only be freely given and freely received without duplicity or reservations."

The wolf lowered his head and shook it from side to side in a very human-seeming gesture of pain. "Once Dana finds out... Once she knows the truth about my nature... Why couldn't I simply be the Iron Knight forever? Why force me to be the wolf as well?"

"Because you _are_ the wolf as well. It is my fault that you feel this pain now. I was so concerned once we discovered your nature, that you would not be comfortable in your aspect as a human, that it was by my wishes that you were locked into your human shape for so long that you learned to disdain your lupine nature instead. Forgive an old meddler his interference."

"I know you meant no harm, so there is nothing to forgive. Please, turn me back into a man, so that Dana doesn't realize this truth about me..." The Iron Knight lowered his head and let loose a forlorn whine.

"Ah, my young friend, I know you do not buck my authority as your immediate supervisor does. There is no need for you to prove your submission to me," the Wise Dragon said. "And such a display will not sway me from my decision. Lift up your head as befits your true nature. Trust me, and trust the young quester, too. We will find the truth of her heart in the matter of her feelings toward you by quest's end."

"Greetings, Dana," the Wise Dragon said as I passed through the archway into the Forbidden Tower.

"Hey, uhm, Wise Dragon, sir - do you have any idea where the Iron Knight is? I've never not seen him in the Castle Entry whenever I've come here..." Too late I realized I might be inadvertently ratting the Iron Knight out to his boss. "Uhm, that is, I'm sure he hasn't left his post, maybe I was too distracted when I went through to really notice him..." I hadn't been distracted; I'd been furious about a high-handed and frightening command, issuing from the maw of one of the wolf statues, the one next to the Broken Carriage, on the approach to the castle. I'd immediately recognized the Lord Chamberlain's voice, even if he hadn't told me it was him, sending his voice through mystical means, to order me to the Forbidden Tower, right away. Wow, the Wise Dragon's eyes are glowing - I hope it's not me that he's mad at. I hope he's not mad at the Iron Knight, either. "I'm sure he was there..." I started weakly, cursing myself for having opened my mouth at all. The Wise Dragon has always seemed good-natured, but he was, you know, still a _dragon_.

"I'm not upset at you, Dana," he said. "The Iron Knight, either. The Lord Chamberlain, on the other claw..."

I grinned. It was quite all right for him to be mad at the Lord Chamberlain in my book.

"As for the Iron Knight, he has been detailed by the Lord Chamberlain to a duty outside of the castle, but he should be back, soon enough. Maybe even before you complete your missions for me," the Wise Dragon continued.

Oh, goody. More 'dig through this old, almost rotting heap of junk; climb the wall to the Belfry to fetch me that; oh, and I need this little trinket, you'll have to make it for me, shouldn't take more than a few thousand of your gold and some rare items you've got to dig around for - there's a good girl run off already, why haven't you brought me my things yet?' I managed not to sigh as I asked, "What do you need me to bring you this time?"

Yeah, okay. A toothy grin from a dragon is not a comforting thing, even though I think he meant it to show commiseration. Good going, Dana. Let's resolve to NOT poke the dragon in the future, m'kay?

"Young adventurer, this time the items I need are in the more remote and wild areas, away from the safety of the castle. I've decided you need an escort."

Oh! I bet this is the duty that's taken the Iron Knight away from the Castle Entry! This might be fun, even if it is more dangerous. I'm sure it is only because they want me to find the Mystery Chamber, but for as rude and weird and demanding as the Midnight Castle folk have been, they don't want me hurt. It makes sense to send him along to guard against whatever dangers there might be this time...

"Arden!" the Wise Dragon called.

Arden? Is that the Iron Knight's real name? Was this the start of gaining a bit more trust from these people...? Wow, that is one freaking, huge - WOLF! A GINORMOUS wolf walked around from the other side of the dragon and is now sitting there, staring at me with GIANT, gleaming yellow-gold eyes, and... Dear heavens, it's licking its CHOPS... Does it want to eat me?!

"Dana." The Wise Dragon said my name. I realized only then that I was bracing myself to try to dash through the archway and away from the monster. Well, the new monster - the wolf. The other monster, the dragon, I was used to. Sort of. I took a deep breath, and forced myself to relax. Yeah, okay. If any of these, er, folk, wanted me dead, they'd have done something a while ago. "The Iron Knight was imposed upon by the Lord Chamberlain to provide an escort on a mission that has taken him away from the castle. This wolf used to guard Anabel when she was younger, so he is gentle to his charges, but ferocious to any enemies. He will be a good guardian for you in the Wild Lands," the Wise Dragon explained. "You may call him 'Arden'."

"'Arden'," I repeated. I liked the sound of it. It fit the wolf, and suddenly, he seemed way less scary. Just as massive, but, the name, oh, I don't know - you don't give a monster a name. Pets have names, but... Arden didn't really seem like a 'pet' to me. What did the Wise Dragon call him? Oh, yeah, a guardian. Arden is a really good name for a guardian. "Arden - the Silver Wolf. I'll trust you to keep me safe." I nodded.

_Thump, thump, thump. _I looked around for the source of the strange rhythmic noise, as did the Wise Dragon. The Silver Wolf's tongue lolled out of his mouth in the canine equivalent of a smile. The thumps had been caused by the wagging of his tail against the floor. I giggled. I couldn't help it. The imposing Silver Wolf was acting just like a tame dog!

"Well, now, this is an interesting development. I do believe this will work out well, better than I expected, for all concerned. Dear Dana, do go and speak with..." the Wise Dragon seemed pleased with himself, even as he started another order.

"Not the Lord Chamberlain!" I whispered, mostly under my breath.

"No, no. Speak with Anabel. I'm sure she has some winter-weight coats, hats and scarves and such that you oddly fur-less and scale-less humans use to protect yourselves from the cold laid up somewhere. She no longer needs them. Then ask Warren for a traveling pack of rations - though I suspect you will have to assemble things yourself. A week's worth should do. After that, return here."

The Wise Dragon turned his head from watching Dana exit the Forbidden Tower to regard his remaining guest. "Things are off to a good start, don't you think?"

"Is there really a need for Dana to get these items you want? It does take her away from the safety of the castle, and some of the areas around here are more perilous," the Iron Knight asked.

"You are uniquely suited, in your current form, to protect her from all the dangers."

The Iron Knight spent a moment staring at the dragon. His face was mild as he peered down through his glasses, but by the restless way he shifted his wings, and the random twitches of his tail the Iron Knight knew the dragon was becoming impatient. He still didn't understand why the Wise Dragon and the Lord Chamberlain decided he had to become a wolf again, after all of these years, but he knew he wasn't going to get any answers by pushing the issue, and he knew the dragon wasn't about to change him back. The only way out of this situation was through; he resigned himself to it. "If I may ask one more question?"

The dragon blinked once to indicate yes.

"Why did you object so strongly to the Lord Chamberlain's suggestion of 'Fluffy' as a name for me? What possible difference could it make, to anyone, what Dana calls me?"

"Unlike us you've never born the weight of a personal name before. I will not permit your first one to be selected by a bitter vampire who seeks only to humiliate you," the Wise Dragon replied.

It was true. The Iron Knight, before he became the Iron Knight and had been only a wolf as far as anyone knew (it dismayed him how quickly he had become comfortable again wearing the fur and shape of a beast), had been known by dozens of silly names given to him by the child Anabel - 'puppy', 'fur-face', 'wolfie' and still his favorite - 'Mine!' but he'd never been called anything other than 'that wolf', 'that dog', 'the canine' or even 'Anabel's shadow' (another secret favorite) by any of the adult or adult beings around them. He was known as 'Iron Knight' now, but it was, at best, a personal title, not a name.

"'Arden' suits you and Dana's acceptance has already served to help her see and start to become comfortable with your alternate nature. She immediately referred to you as 'the Silver Wolf'," the Wise Dragon noted.

It was true, Dana had extended the personal name into an additional personal title. Suddenly, the Iron Knight looked forward to his unusual escort mission - he would have a chance to spend time with Dana away from the foreboding Midnight Castle. He wouldn't be able to talk with her, but the task of keeping her safe was enough - for now.

"Yes. I'm still not sure why you feel this is necessary - I could protect her as the Iron Knight so much more easily, but for now, for her - for Dana - I will be the Silver Wolf."

Next chapter teaser –

Dana and Arden set out from Midnight Castle at the Wise Dragon's command to find and collect the Never-ending Winter Crystal from the High North Reaches.


End file.
